


巨龙饿了

by Ms_Wilhelm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 人体改造, 克隆, 囚禁, 洗脑, 阳痿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Wilhelm/pseuds/Ms_Wilhelm
Summary: 投靠了智械并得势的源氏克隆并改造了很多半藏
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, 源藏
Kudos: 3





	巨龙饿了

有人推开门走进来。他的脚步声很轻，像一只轻盈的燕子。但这还不够，背朝外睡在床上的男人还是立刻就醒了过来。源氏没有靠近，就只是静静地坐在窗口，脚踩在半藏的床脚边，在本来就不怎么干净的床单上留下两个灰色的印子。半藏明显已经醒了，但是并没有睁开眼睛转过身来看看他的意思。他的手臂紧紧夹着腋下的被子，和一身泛着暗蓝色幽光漆黑铠甲的源氏僵持着。  
源氏丝毫没有打破沉默的意思，而半藏也在时间的流逝中渐渐地放松了警惕。最后，男人刺着生动刺青的手臂肌肉完全放松下来，紧皱的眉头也舒展开来，呼吸变得均匀绵长。  
很少有人能在如此巨大的压力下睡着，不是真傻就是异类。但岛田半藏或许是个例外。  
环顾这个房间，从天花板到地板都被包上了海绵，墙壁里浇筑了双倍的钢筋，只有一扇镶嵌着钢铁栅栏的窗户和跟保险箱同款的防盗门。而窗栅上的小门，只有在岛田源氏想走窗、直接来到他床上的时候，才会打开一小会儿。一日三餐从窗户送进来，餐具全是纸的，一个锋锐的角度都没有。  
岛田半藏被像金丝雀一样保护、且被囚禁了起来。他曾经尝试着逃脱过几次，不过不到一个月，他的生活就变得像一头猪一样，除了进食和清洗、其它时间不是在沉睡就是在发呆。有的时候连进食的时间都会睡过头。毫无疑问，在那些事情之后，突如其来的疲倦击倒了这个男人。  
源氏伸出一只脚，挑着半藏的肩膀把他翻了个面，让半趴着的半藏脸朝上躺着。裹在被褥里的男人抬起眼皮茫然地看了他一眼，目光从机械忍者的腹部上升到他眼部的那一条蓝色光带，然后再次闭上了眼睛。  
“把他带过来。”源氏说。保险箱般的大门缓缓打开，甚至还发出了科幻电影一样的气闸放气的声音。一个同样是半机械体的男人从门里被推了进来。一进门，男人就顺从地跪坐在门边的地板上，直到源氏跃过半藏的床，在宽大的布艺沙发里找了个合适的角度，没骨头一样地窝了起来。“过来，半藏。”  
半藏惊讶地睁开了眼睛，侧过身来看了源氏一眼。然而后者根本没有把丝毫心思放在他身上。半机械体的男人手脚并用地在地板上爬行，最后靠在了源氏坚硬的膝盖上，顺从地把脸贴在他的掌心。只是一瞥，弓手足够锐利的目光就足以支持他看清那个半机械体男人的脸——那是一张与自己别无二致的脸，右臂是肌肉饱满的人体，而身体的其他部分都被金属的护甲包被着。“半藏”顺从地贴靠在源氏的掌心，甚至伸出舌尖去舔舐他金属的掌心。  
半藏茫然地看了源氏一眼。机械忍者毫不在意，敲了敲自己的小腹。一块机甲缓缓缩进去，从那个方形的孔洞里缓缓顶出一根狰狞的东西。“半藏”像见到美食一样立刻扑了上去，在那根泛着人造染料的肉粉色阴茎上熟练地舔舐吞吐起来。他本来是趴跪在地上的，此刻已经端端正正跪坐在源氏的腿间，两条腿并得死紧，不停地扭来扭去。源氏瞥了一眼床上的男人，放肆地躺倒在沙发上，左脚的脚跟抵上“半藏”的后腰，用方形脚跟的棱角沿着那金属的腰线把那条松松垮垮的裤子推到地上。  
半藏惊呆了。面前机械人的身体构造，就好像是专门为了干这种勾当而设计的——右臂是肌肉质地，臀、私处以及大腿内侧是也肌肉质地，而其他地方完全被金属包被。或许换一个角度，只有这些地方被肌肉覆盖，其它的地方都不过是一具冷冰冰的智械。  
“哥哥，怎么样？”源氏懒洋洋地靠在沙发里。人造神经的触感远远比不上自己本身的肉体，而在多次试验后那些神经细胞已经被折磨的濒临麻木，即使是机械半藏——我们姑且这么称呼他——全力以赴地伺候着主子的那根东西，源氏仍然能游刃有余地调戏自己的兄长。源氏的手指穿过机械半藏人造纤维的长发，轻轻抚摸了两下。“我特意要求他们制作出头发，这样能更像哥哥一点。”  
“这是什么东西。”半藏皱紧了眉头，略带嫌恶地扫了两具身体一眼：“你关我关了这么久，突然来上这么一出，又是怎么回事？”  
“最先进的超级武器计划。”源氏漫不经心地抚摸着机械半藏的脸颊，冰冷的指尖捻起它眼角闪过的水光，凑到面前仔细看了看，送进嘴里。“用超轻级的合金替换掉一些零部件，混入人群中，干掉那些最后的‘约翰·康纳’们——这可比我高级多了。同时，有些智械首领，总喜欢饲养上一两只人类改造成的机械奴隶，来炫耀一下自己的强大……哥哥，认识一下，你的克隆体与智能机械的络合产物，目前只能处在‘机械奴隶’状态的试验产品。”  
“你背叛了人类。”颤抖的声音显而易见地充斥着愤怒，半藏的愤怒只燃烧了一瞬间，又转化成深深的悔恨。自己没能完全杀死他，和自己不应该杀死他两个想法在他的脑子里搅成了一锅浆糊，恨意沿着眼角大颗大颗地滴落，最终是前者占据了上风：“……我很抱歉，源氏。我当初应该亲自确认你的死亡，也好过让你现在这幅样子活着。”  
源氏沉默了一会儿，拍了拍机械半藏的脸。男性机械体顺从地吐出源氏的阴茎，还细心地清理干净了上面多余的水渍，然后背对着源氏趴跪了下来。  
肉粉色的假阴茎缓缓地顶进那两瓣与真正的肉体无异的屁股之间，一下一下地挺动。那条蓝色的荧光始终朝着半藏的方向，通过电子处理有些失真的粗喘和那不存在的视线一起刺激着后者的神经。“半藏”在低低地哼叫，这声音令男人感到一阵恶心，触电般地抖了抖。  
那些年轻时候缠绵缱绻的印象和记忆，此刻被源氏打得粉碎。  
“源氏，你……”真恶心。半藏最后看了自己的弟弟一眼，背过身去裹起了薄毯，强忍着胃里的翻江倒海侧着躺下。源氏不答话，按着那个结实挺翘的屁股自顾自地挺动。相比源氏的声音，“半藏”的声音更趋近于真人，如果不是亲眼所见，半藏是没有办法相信这不是自己发出来的声音的。  
源氏的背叛、人类的战败、智能机械统治的天下，黑爪不想当人类的帮手，在战争结束后更愿意当战胜一方的走卒。人类只能在下水道和荒野里躲藏。那些曾经属于人类的房间里散发出同样温暖的黄色光芒，但在巷口互诉衷情的再也不是年轻貌美的人类男女，而是鬼知道是不是碰一碰手指就能通过USB口互相交流的智能机械。  
而源氏，正相当于他们之中的一员，由于兼备人类和智械的身份，甚至还颇受器重，算得上是一员“大将。  
尽管在连续三日都在昏睡中度过，胃里只剩下酸水的前提下，半藏依然感到喉咙口一阵翻腾。他努力地与这种感受做斗争，而太过专注以至于丝毫没有察觉到源氏推开了那具机械身体，已经挺着那根令人恶心的假阴茎来到了他的床前。  
“哥哥，我不恶心，你才恶心。”源氏的声音里透着嘲讽，一把掀开半藏身上裹着的毯子，毫无预兆地把手伸向了半藏的私处。  
没有勃起。  
源氏在面甲下皱起了眉头，甚至有些尴尬地缩回了手。  
半藏随着他的动作翻转过身，摊开四肢平躺在床上，因为缺少进食而愈发消瘦的脸庞陷在有几块干涸痕迹的枕头里，目光很久才重新定到源氏身上。他没有说话，就这么安安静静地瞧着自己曾经心爱的弟弟，不失望也不复杂，反而像出生的鹿仔一样干干净净地看着他。  
源氏突然感到恐慌。他曾经幻想过哥哥会愤怒，会像以前一样选择用战斗来解决问题，也会受到他这具机械身体的挑逗而变得兴奋起来，为他打开身体、张开腿、哭叫着……最后不管他要什么，都会给。  
但是这样的哥哥好像没有了，不存在了。面前安安静静躺着的半藏就像是一个陌生人……不，陌生人见到他的这副样子好歹还有点反应，而半藏就像是死了一样。  
源氏在半藏眨眼的瞬间扑上去摇晃他。他看得太过专注，半藏闭眼睛的动作在他的眼里被放慢了无数倍，看起来就像是一个人咽气之前的最后一眼。  
半藏依然没有出声，只是安安静静地看着自己发疯了一样的弟弟。他不是不想说话，而是没有力气说。几次反胃的冲动都被他强行忍住，本就虚弱的身体此时此刻更没什么力气，被源氏这么一折腾更是差点儿真的昏过去。  
“他们说你三天没有吃饭。你想死？”  
半藏认真地想了想：“没有，我只是觉得很累。我的弟弟变成这个样子，除了已故的父亲，我也有责任。但我觉得我已经承担过了我应该承担的，剩下的——”他突然闭上了嘴。  
这毫无疑问激怒了源氏。他反复地摇晃着自己的哥哥，就好像小时候摇晃抓娃娃机、小猪存钱罐一样，仿佛这样就能够从里面摇晃出自己想要的答案。半藏强忍了一会儿，开始推拒源氏，最后只是扭过了头，向床边喷出一股酸水。  
源氏一下子就扔下了自己的哥哥。他已经过了只认可自己想要答案的年龄——并且很久了。他知道他想说什么。半藏虚弱地躺了一下，翻身扒在床缘呕吐起来，尽管只是一股股酸水，那黏腻液体落在塑胶地板上的声音依然让人感到毛骨悚然。  
“我就这么让哥哥恶心吗。”源氏低低地问了一句。半藏想要回答，但是反胃的感觉让他没办法抬起头来，甚至只能保持一个扭曲的姿势趴在那里。  
源氏亲自动手把半藏的身体摆正，带着灰尘的脚底直接踩在床单上。“半藏”从被推开起就一直乖顺地跪坐在沙发边上，此时此刻腿脚已经酸麻。源氏不管“半藏”是否委屈和不舒服，手指在它的长发里绞了两圈，像拖死狗一样拖到了门边之后，似乎又嫌弃他碍事，可面对着半藏那张脸却无论如何也下不去脚。不过那也无所谓，黑爪的高级干部，难得地比死神和黑百合成功率高的官员，出入总会有随从前扑后拥，恨不得连厕所都替他上。  
半藏眼前发黑，在大门铁闸落下的同时，趴在床边昏了过去。

半藏醒来的时候，周围的环境变得不太一样。虽然是相同的房间，但已经换上了崭新的床和寝具。他的四肢深深地陷入柔软的床里，险些翻不过身来。那些保护癫痫患者一样的泡沫都被拿走了，房间里还多出了一台跑步机、一台液晶电视，卫生间里甚至还出现了一个按摩浴缸。  
好吧，这不是原来的房间了。半藏艰难地从床上下来整理自己，面对镜子的时候惊讶地发现，除了杂草一般的头发和乱七八糟的胡子，自己的脸竟然称得上是“容光焕发”。屋角的一个监控摄像头动了动，立刻就有两三个人形智械推门进来，彬彬有礼地替半藏修胡子、梳头发，连发带都换上了一条一模一样的，只不过这一条更新一点，更整洁一点，刺绣的云纹里织了金线，闪闪发光。  
这三个智械出去之后，立刻又进来两个——我们称之为雌性——智械，手里捧着大堆的布料，从内衣到外套，全都给男人换了一套新的装束。假如不是半藏事先在浴室里检查了自己的身体，不然真的会觉得自己成了什么高级智械试验品了。  
再然后，这两个“漂亮姑娘”彬彬有礼地引着半藏坐到床边的桌子旁，银盘下面扣着的是标准的日式早餐，还是半藏最喜欢的口味。  
早餐过后有人来给他汇报新闻的摘要，休息过后就是去训练，空旷的巨大日式道场尽头竖着几个靶子，流动靶和固定靶穿插在一起。整面墙的柜子收纳了过多的枪械，而半藏还是选择了孤零零的合金弓。  
如果不是出现在道场边的源氏身披坚硬的机甲，半藏几乎就要以为自己回到了自己还是岛田家族未来主人的岁月。他有些搞不懂源氏想要做什么，但比起之前那一副要把他弄死——从各种方式上——的样子，相对较高的自由度显然更能令人接受。  
半藏主动放下了弓箭，坐到了道场边缘安置的蒲团上，等待源氏主动开口来进行一场交谈。源氏果然坐了下来，没有坐到他的身边，而是坐在了他脚下的台阶上，然后把头靠在了半藏的大腿上。半藏的身体立刻变得僵硬起来，显然是不太适应源氏亲昵的举动。好在后者完全不在意自己的俘虏有什么样的表现，他甚至有些慵懒地伸直了腿，在木质台阶上枕着半藏的大腿躺了下来，像儿时一样伸出一只手去抚摸他兄长的头发。  
半藏一下子打开了那只手，神情恍惚了一瞬间。他反复提醒自己，现在已经是十几年后了，即使有宛若时光完全没有流逝过的复刻场景，但两个人已经从兄弟、情人，变成了全人类的罪人和反派的阶下囚。  
这次源氏的脾气好得出奇，不再对半藏动手动脚，也没有施诸暴力。两个人沉默了一会儿，还是源氏率先开了口。  
“我做了一个梦，很糟糕，请哥哥安慰我。”  
半藏一时间无法回答，只能把手放在源氏与儿时发带形状相仿的额头上。  
“哥哥……岛田家族的覆灭，真的是正确的吗？”  
这个问题看上去比上一个问题更加高深，但确实是源氏挥之不去的梦魇。岛田家族覆灭之后，花村的黑道统治陷入了真空，无数曾经臣服于岛田家的大中型家族和组织开始混战，更小一些、没有自保能力的组织和家族就只能依附于其它的组织。智能机械再次进犯的时候，整个城市早就已经被自相残杀的日本黑道血洗过一次又一次了。即使对智能机械的战争已经开始，但人们已经杀红了眼，停不下来了。  
“我离开守望先锋后，回到了花村。你还记得素子吗？那个在我回不去的时候收留我的歌妓宫本素子……她被强奸，生下了一个女儿。所幸女儿很懂事也很可爱，五岁就能够照顾她瘫痪的妈妈。”  
“她们曾经质问我为什么守望先锋要放弃花村，在制造了巨大的麻烦之后，只有平民的日子最不好过。这些都不会写在明面上，其他国家和地区的平民只知道守望先锋捣毁了日本最大的黑道组织，他们根本不了解属于我们的黑道文化。”  
半藏更加沉默了，而且脸色很不好看。源氏自顾自地说下去，冷冷的机械音始终是平铺直叙的，没有什么起伏。  
“即使是中二病，这样苟延残喘地活着，不如给她们一个痛快。”  
半藏握紧了拳头，尽力掩饰声音中的颤抖：“你杀了她们。”  
源氏轻轻点了点头。  
“那我呢？”  
源氏摇了摇头：“哥哥，你是计划范围内的存在。我和加布里尔的细胞都没有足够的活性生成新的人体，莫里森的我们拿不到。只剩下你，哥哥，你是最完美的。”  
半藏感到如坠冰窟。他猛地推开源氏，趴在道场边缘呕吐了起来。源氏颇为怜悯地看了半藏一眼，摇了摇头，在半藏抬起头之前就消失不见了。  
接下来的几天，半藏的生活可以说是乏味可陈，像是提前步入了老年阶段。那些智能机械的随从不能说对他言听计从，但也算是给了他很大的自由空间。几天的“训练”过后，半藏又陷入了每天沉睡将近二十小时、难以叫醒的恶性状态。  
“还是不行？”  
“还是不行。”穿着白大褂的智能机械隔着单向可视的玻璃摇摇头。“岛田先生的状态很不稳定，似乎是强行植入的记忆过多，引起了排斥。由于之前您让他见过另外一位岛田先生，加剧了这种排斥反应。”  
源氏不置可否地耸耸肩，似乎是犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。  
半藏醒来的时候，人工模拟的阳光从窗户里照进来，空气中隐约透着一丝樱花的气息。中年人慢慢地从床上坐起来，捂着自己隐隐作痛的额头。他只记得昨天源氏难得地没有虐待他，还半强迫地让他喝了很多酒，也对他说了很多话。  
——他说了什么来着？宿醉的头痛让他无暇去想太多。很快就有智械进来伺候，领着他去吃早饭。这些东西贴心地准备了两片醒酒药，就放在他早餐的稠粥旁边。用过早餐后照例有人来向这个阶下囚展示一些新闻，智能机械又捣毁了哪里的人类聚集区，哪个集中营的人类又发动了暴乱……“黑爪”组织最新研制的仿生人类机器人成功地潜入人类组织。每一条都使半藏害怕，但身陷囹圄的他并没有能力做什么。从某种意义上来说，他已经是个死人了。


End file.
